Hiei's Ipod
by Iris the Fox Girl
Summary: Hiei stays at Kurama's house to get away from late night partiers blasting pop music everywhere. What happens when Kurama introduces him to other kinds of music? Rated T for Hiei's swearing.
1. 1: I Hate Pop!

I own nothing! Nothing, I say!

Chapter 1: I Hate Pop Music!

Hiei lay in his tree, thinking. It was about two or three in the morning, and Hiei hadn't slept a wink.

"Damned humans and their parties." He growled. "I swear, they exist just to be annoying." Said partiers could be heard several blocks away from their house, in the suburbs.

"If they keep partying like this, I swear, I'll go to Kurama's house."

*fifteen minutes later*

Kurama slept peacefully curled up in his bed. That is, until a certain fire demon came tapping on his window.

Kurama sat up, yawning. "Hello, Hiei. What brings you here at this ungodly hour of the morning?" he said groggily, opening his bedroom window.

Hiei flitted in, then rested on the windowsill. "Human partiers. They won't shut up, and they are blasting their fucking irritating pop music everywhere."

Kurama chuckled. "Language, Hiei. You may sleep here tonight, though remember, my mother might come in in the morning."

"Hn." Hiei settled down on the windowsill. He lay there, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, Hiei." Kurama whispered, before climbing into his own bed and falling asleep too.

*The Next Day*

Shiori knocked on her son's door, waking Hiei up. "Shuichi, time to get up. I have breakfast ready."

Kurama had been sitting at the end of his bed, brushing his hair carefully. A pile of various seeds lay next to him. "Yes, mother. I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting, so don't take too long."

Kurama pulled the brush through his hair a few more times. As he finished, he began putting his seeds back into his hair. "Hiei, would you stay here until I come back? I have an idea."

*End Of Chapter 1*

And so Kurama leaves us here wondering what his idea is.

I hope you like it, and please review.


	2. 2: No Rap for Me

**Sorry if this chapter is boring, I haven't gotten much sleep lately.**

**I still own nothing!**

**Chapter 2: No Rap for Me**

Hiei waited somewhat patiently on Kurama's windowsill. He gazed out of the window, appearing to not be aware that Kurama had entered the room.

In fact, Hiei was extremely alert, like always. He saw everything. Well, not everything, because he wasn't using his Jagan Eye at the time.

"What do you want, fox?" Hiei asked. "Why am I still here?"

Kurama smiled. "I have an idea. I want to introduce you to some different types of music."

This statement got Hiei's attention. "What do you mean by that?"

"I have this computer," Kurama gestured to his laptop. "and I can look up different songs and play them."

"And?" Hiei was annoyed.

"And once we find the right kind of music for you, we can download it on this Ipod ." Kurama pulled a small, flat object from his pocket. "It plays back the music you have recorded on it."

A confused look crossed Hiei's face for a split second, but disappeared just as quickly. "What does that have to do with human partiers?"

"I decided to give this to you to distract you from the people that are throwing parties like that." the redhead explained. "If you put both of these earbuds in your ears, you won't be able to hear the partiers' music."

"Yes, but we both know I need my hearing to stay alert."

"I was getting there, Hiei, there's no need to get impatient with me." Kurama dangled the pair of earbuds in front of the diminutive fire demon's face, who swatted them away. "You actually don't need to put them both in at the same time. You can just put one in, then concentrate on the music. You can still hear what's going on. Do you want to try it?"

"Fine, let's try this." Hiei agreed reluctantly. "What do I have to do?"

"Just put this into your ear." came the reply.

Kurama plugged the earbuds into the Ipod. He gave one of them to Hiei, who jammed it into his left ear.

"Not so hard, Hiei. You don't want to damage your ear. Put it in like this." Kurama reached toward the earbud, then fixed it.

"Hn. You know I can do things myself, fox."

Kurama fiddled with the screen of the Ipod a bit.** (it's an Ipod touch)**

"What the hell is this? It's worse than pop music!" Hiei practically shouted, ripping the earbud out of his ear.

Kurama chuckled. "I should've known better than to have him listen to rap." he muttered.

"You're lucky my mother has left for work already, Hiei. Next time, be more quiet."

Hiei glared at him. "Be glad I didn't slice your precious Ipod in half."

***End of Chapter Two***

**If you have any ideas what Hiei should listen to next, review and let me know.**


	3. Classical? Okay, I Guess

**I'm back! No, I don't own anything!**

**Hiei's Ipod Chapter 3: Classical? Okay, I Guess.**

"Hey, Shuichi, can you help me with this? I can't figure out how this works." Kurama's younger step brother whined. He sat with a three-dimensional wooden puzzle, clearly frustrated with it.

Kurama already knew how to put the puzzle together, he was the one that gave it to him, after all. "Of course, Shuuichi."

Kurama took the puzzle from him, fiddling with it. "Here."

"Wow, you're good," Shuuichi complimented. "I couldn't get it no matter how hard I tried. That was pretty damn difficult."

"Shuuichi!" Kurama scolded. "Don't use language like that. Your father would get angry."

"Sorry." Shuuichi's tone made it obvious that he wasn't sincere. "Hey, you want to play a video game?"

"No, thank you. I'm going to my bedroom now."

"Okay, fine. Go run away to your room. I guess I have to play Halo by myself then, huh?"

Kurama did not answer, already opening his bedroom door.

"I know you're there, Hiei. Come in, my window's not locked."

"Hn. I hope you are not going to make me listen to any more of that idiotic garbage, fox." the vertically challenged fire demon growled, as he settled on the windowsill.

"No, nothing like that. I thought we could listen to something a bit calmer. Classical, perhaps?"

"Classical? Sounds old-fashioned."

"I think you would like it. Just listen." Kurama didn't bother with the earbuds this time. He listened to classical all the time.

He opened up his media player. 'Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Perfect.'

The smooth, calming music filled the room. Hiei's eyes widened.

"Let me guess. You like it?"

"It's better than that other shit you made me listen to." Hiei said, in his own way of agreeing. "Especially without those repulsive headbud things."

Kurama suppressed a chuckle. "You mean earbuds?"

"Hn." Hiei glared out the window.

"Will you let me put music like this on your Ipod?"

"If all I have is music like this, I'm going to fall asleep."

"I'll find some other types of music that you might like. Who knows, you may like some obscure type of music."

**Ok! Another chapter done! Next up, heavy metal!**


	4. Heavy Metal, Sure

**Don't worry, I didn't die! I'm back with another chapter of Hiei's Ipod!**

***Chapter 4: Heavy Metal... Sure...***

Yusuke leaned against the wall on the roof of his school. He was skipping class as usual, half humming a song as it blasted through his headphones.

He sighed. 'Why come to school, if I'm gonna just skip? Screw this, I'm going somewhere else.' A short running start, and he launched himself off the roof. Yusuke landed on a nearby roof top. In this fashion, he made his way to his apartment complex.

Atsuko sighed as he walked in the door. "School piss you off again today?"

Yusuke either didn't hear her, or didn't care. He changed out of his uniform, into something more comfortable, and set off to find something to do.

On his way to the arcade, he sensed a familiar aura. "Hiei, I'm surprised. you don't normally come visit me unless there's a mission. And I know there isn't, 'cause I'm not a Spirit detective anymore."

"I only came because you might provide some entertainment." Hiei's voice floated down from a nearby tree. "What are you listening to? I can hear it all the way up here."

"What? Oh, that. I'm listening to heavy metal. It's a band called Disturbed. Come here, I think you'd like it."

Hiei reluctantly leaped from the branch he was crouching on, and landed in front of the teen.

Yusuke handed him an earbud. "Here."

The shorter of the two demons carefully placed it in his ear, like Kurama had told him to. The music's volume made him flinch at first, but after Yusuke turned it down a bit, he seemed completely absorbed in the song.

As the song ended, and another began, he tore the earbud out of his ear. "It's fine. Though that song reminds me of you when in battle, Yusuke."

"Really? I never thought of it that way. It reminded me of you, actually."

A small smirk crept across Hiei's face. "Well, we can spar, and see who it really represents. Genkai can be the the judge."

Yusuke grinned. "Okay! I'm in!"

**Okay, so they were slightly Ooc, but I've been distracted by school, among other things. Please review, and I have no idea what I'm going to do next, so it'll be a while.**


	5. A Sparring Match

**Oh, God... I suck at fight scenes...**

**Well, here you go, another chapter of a fanfiction to an anime that I don't own. **

Genkai was sitting at the base of a large tree near her home, smoking, when two demons seemed to materialize out of the woods. if they were not the two demons that they were, they probably would have not gotten ignored.

"Hey, grandma, we decided to visit you, 'cause you might get lonely without us." Yusuke teased, approaching her.

"Ha, he just wanted to have you watch us fight." Hiei corrected in the not-so-polite way that everyone was used to.

Genkai sat there, never even acknowledging their presence, waiting to see why they wanted to have her watch them fight.

"There's this song that I was listening to, and I think it suits Hiei, you know, when he's fighting. He says it reminds him of me. We're here to figure out who it reminds you of." Yusuke explained. He pulled out his Ipod, and tossed it at the elderly psychic. "Listen to this."

Genkai didn't bother with the earbuds. The speakers on the Ipod were turned up to full volume, since Yusuke had turned it back up as he and Hiei ran through the woods to the temple. The song blasted through them for the second time that day.

"It reminds me of both of you, and in pretty much the same way. The chorus, where he's singing about the world turning into a battlefield, that reminds me of you two because it actually matches your apparent personality. The part where he's singing about how his power makes sure he's the winner instantly makes me think about when you're about to release an amazing attack against your opponent."

"Jeez, grandma, you didn't even let us fight before telling us who it represents. We didn't even get the kind of answer I wanted..." the half demon grumbled.

"Let me guess, you wanted to have her decide the song represents you." Hiei stated, scowling. "We can still fight, Yusuke."

Yusuke grinned at the thought of fighting the Koorime. "Hell, yeah! let's go!"

Genkai tossed the Ipod back at Yusuke, calmly walking back to the temple. "Clean up after yourselves, and if you kill each other tell Koenma I said hi."

Yusuke gave her a thumbs-up. "Keep the damage to a minimum. Got it. Come on Hiei, let's go."

Hiei ran toward him, a punch meant for his face on its way. Yusuke ducked at the last moment, then aimed his knee at the smaller man's abdomen.

Hiei leaped up, then brought his foot down on Yusuke's back. The half demon stumbled, almost falling over until he caught himself. He grinned.

"Nice one, Hiei. I owe you one. How about I repay you with _this_!" He whirled around meaning to punch Hiei, but he wasn't there. Yusuke quickly scanned the trees around. 'There you are!' Yusuke thought as he saw a black blur leaping through the trees.

Suddenly, Hiei unsheathed his katana. He came at Yusuke with lightning speed. Yusuke put his arm up to shield his face and jumped backward. The tip of the sword grazed his skin, leaving a thin red line of blood on his forearm.

Yusuke didn't hesitate to bring his hand down on Hiei's head. Hiei grunted, and jumped back. Yusuke took the opportunity to hit him as fast and as hard as possible. The Koorime flew backward, shattering a tree as he slammed into it.

Hiei flared his energy, blinding Yusuke for a moment. He ran at him, katana ready to slice.

Yusuke brought his hand up in his trademark pose. His fingertip glowed blue as he charged up his Spirit Gun. Hiei dodged at the last moment, but the bullet clipped his side and he was thrown several meters away.

Hiei landed on his feet, digging his feet into the ground to stop his sliding. The fire demon smirked, wiping away a trickle of blood as it slowly leaked out of his mouth. "If we were fighting at full power, I would have been killed by that blast."

"Well, that means I did good. Too bad there isn't any mirrors around, though." Yusuke teased.

Hiei growled. "You won't shut up about that, will you?"

"Nope! Never." the half demon grinned.

"Yusuke, I'm warning you."

"Yeah, like you're gonna actually follow through with that threat. Come on, let's go. I want some of Yukina's iced tea." Yusuke walked toward the temple, Hiei following closely.

"Hi Yusuke, hello Hiei." Yukina walked toward them as they approached the temple. "Genkai told me that you were sparring. Do you need healing?"

"I don't need your healing, Yukina." Hiei flitted to a low branch on a tree outside the building.

"I don't need your healing either, but do you think I could have some iced tea?"

The green haired girl nodded with a smile. Yusuke usually asked for her iced tea when he was there, ever since Keiko had taught her to make it. "Sure."

Yusuke pulled out his cell phone. "Hey, Kurama texted me. He says that you ran off and didn't come back. Don't know why he texted me about it , though, he should know you well enough."

"He knew that I was coming to find you, so he decided to let you know." Hiei answered, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping.

"Here's the iced tea, Yusuke. I Brought some for you too, Hiei, if you want it." Yukina's soft voice floated out of the temple doors.

"Thanks, Yukina. Your iced tea is the best. Don't tell Kieko I said that." Yusuke drank the iced tea that the Koorime girl had given her.

Yukina laughed. "I won't, Yusuke."

**Okay, I'm done. Please review, even though this has basically no music in it. Don't worry, there will be more music, but I had to have a fight scene even though I suck at them.**


	6. Boredom and Ipods

**Sorry for the really long wait, you guys. I've just not been inspired for this lately... But it's here! Another chapter of Hiei's Ipod!**

**I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, otherwise, this would be canon.**

**Chapter 6: Boredom and Ipods**

Hiei left soon after to find something else to do, bored. Not working for Koenma anymore, his life had slowed down.

But he drank his sister's iced tea first. To the others, it seemed that the glass had disappeared and and then reappeared after a few minutes, empty. But they knew that it was Hiei. Who else would it be?

He then took off, flitting through the trees in no particular direction, he didn't care where he ended up. Hiei found himself in a tree in front of a cafe. As he peered down through the branches, the demon spotted a girl humming to herself. She was sipping at a cup of coffee and seemed lost in thought.

Hiei decided she was harmless and jumped to the ground. He wondered what had brought him here, then decided it was the smell of coffee, one of the only human beverages he liked, besides iced tea.

The girl stared at him, then after a glare from Hiei, looked away into her coffee again. Hiei explored the streets and looked at the assorted stores. An unusual energy radiated from one shop, something potentially dangerous. Hiei walked in, one hand on his katana, in case he needed it to protect himself.

Several containers of dried plant parts filled the shelves. Candles of many colors and shapes, raw beeswax, and candle holders lined a shelf pushed up against the wall. There were ornamental knives and cups, mortar and pestles, and wooden, stone, and metal figurines.

Incense burned in a dimly lit corner, the scent reminded Hiei of Demon World's forests. He made a mental note to buy some later.

So this was one of those stores that Kurama told Hiei he went to often. In fact, the fire demon could feel a trace of the fox's energy on the shelf of plants and herbs, mixed with the energy of many humans and even a few demons.

"Hello, and welcome to the Modern Tokyo Apothecary. How can I help you?" A man approached Hiei with a friendly, if a bit bored, smile. His name tag said his name was Kenichi. Hiei could sense no significant energy coming from this man, and so he deemed him not a threat.

"I am only looking around." Hiei turned away from the man and ignored him.

Hiei took in more of the details of the shop. There was a crack in the tile at his feet, and the floor needed to be swept. He was standing near a shelf of labeled jars of dried herbs. He could feel the energy of a certain someone drawing closer...

"Hiei? I didn't expect to find you here." Kurama had caught the scent of the Koorime as soon as he had walked in, along with the aroma of his favorite scent of incense, among other things in this strange little store.

Hiei turned quickly, but slow enough not to freak out the man lounging at the counter. "I am bored. Yusuke provided a small bit of entertainment."

"Ah, so I was correct in assuming you went to see Yusuke. I suppose my text message was a bit unnecessary, then?" The fox smirked.

"You know me well enough, fox. I don't need to be watched every moment of my life." Hiei glared at his friend.

Kurama glanced at the man named Kenichi. "Come on, let's go back to my house." He said, almost too casually. Hiei followed his gaze to see that the man was staring at them curiously.

Hiei nodded silently in agreement.

The pair of demons made their way back to Kurama's house without anything remotely interesting enough for this chapter happening, besides Kurama almost tripping and Hiei chuckling at him.

Kurama walked into his house. His mother sat reading a book in a chair. "Mother, may I bring in a friend?" Kurama asked. Hiei was still standing outside the door.

Shiori smiled at her son. "Of course, Shuichi. Just don't bother your brother, he's playing video games with his friend."

Kurama nodded politely to his mother. He opened the door and Hiei walked in, his hands in his cloak pockets. Silently, he nodded at his best friend's mother.

Shiori blinked in surprise at Hiei, his odd way of dressing, his hair that defied all the laws of gravity that she could remember. She then reminded herself that staring wasn't polite, and anyway, it was good that Shuichi brought home a friend.

She smiled and got up from her chair. "Hello, I'm Shuichi's mother. You can just call me Shiori." She held out her hand to shake Hiei's.

Hiei stared at her hand, which was withdrawn after a few seconds, making the moment awkward.

Kurama chuckled to break the awkwardness and gestured to the small demon. "This is Hiei, I believe I've told you about him?"

"Mhmn." His mother nodded, still feeling a bit awkward. "I thought so. You look just like Shuichi described."

"He always has been good at descriptions." Hiei's deep voice shocked Shiori, who was expecting a younger, higher pitched boy's voice. She shook it off, guessing correctly that Hiei was merely small for his age.

Shiori walked off to the kitchen. "I'm going to make a snack for you two, is there anything specific you'd like?"

"Anything you want to make is fine, Mother." Kurama called. Lowering his voice now, he gestured to the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. "Come, Hiei, I have something to give you."

Hiei followed him up the stairs. They passed by Shuuichi's room, and they could hear him and his friend yelling at each other about video game zombies over the sounds of weapons and violent-sounding background music.

Once they arrived at Kurama's room, Kurama pulled the Ipod out of his desk drawer. "I've filled it with music I thought you might like." he said, handing the Ipod to Hiei. He had put a protective black cover on it with a decorative silver and purple dragon curling around the corner.

Hiei took it and stared it. Judging by the look on Kurama's face, he had filled it with some interesting music. Possibly with help from Kuwabara.

"What about the earbuds?" Hiei decided to ask.

Kurama smiled at this, for he knew that the fire demon would ask that question. He pulled a brand new package of sleek black earbuds out of the desk drawer.

Hiei plugged them in, and stuck one in his ear. Kurama showed him how to work the thing, well at least how to work the things he needed to play music.

"Now, it runs on a battery, and won't last forever, so you're going to have to bring it back here every once in a while to charge it." The redhead explained. "It has a full battery, so it should last for quite a while."

Hiei nodded. He was a bit reluctant to look through the music at the moment, so he slipped the now familiar Ipod into his pocket. He'd look at it later, and find a way to not telegraph his presence to everyone at night with the screen's light.

"You said you were bored, correct?" Kurama got a mischievous look in his eye, one that Hiei knew quite well. This was going to be fun, he could tell.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Shuuichi hasn't met you yet. Would you like to play a prank on him?"

Hiei smirked in agreement.

**Haha! Suspense! Or at least a bit of suspense. I'm no Alfred Hitchcock. Yes, I have something evil in store for our little Shuuichi, the poor human. I'll write it out, and I promise you one thing. It'll involve revenge and an extremely annoyed Hiei. Make of that what you will.**


End file.
